This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A FRET based vector was constructed as a reporter for MAPK activation in vitro. The purpose of this project is to develop a protocol for using the FRET reporter in vivo to detect activation of mating MAPK signal cascade in yeast S. cerevisiae.